The Shattered Mirror
by Naruto-kunlover45
Summary: Raito Yagami always thought his life was like mirror. Reflecting his family, friends. Everything. But after certain events. The mirror breaks. And Raito has no choice but to hold on to what he has left. Which is very little.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, unfortunately (sigh)

Anyways, I hope you read and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He was lucky he wasn't injured any further..._

_But how long will it last?... _

_Only time knows the answer..._

_It's rather sad, isn't it?..._

_Yeah, it is. Poor kid..._

Raito awoke just before dawn in a great sweat of inchoate fear. He put his hand to his chest and literally felt his heart jump against his palm. Raito took a deep breath, and then another, and felt himself begin to calm. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his head down between his knees.

God, how he hated having that dream. It always reminded him what happened to him.

He heard loud noises coming from downstairs. He guessed it must be Sayu, getting started on making breakfast.

"Onii-chan, are you awake?"

Raito groaned. Why did Sayu, his little sister, thought he was incapable of waking himself up? After multiple shouts from her, Raito responded.

"Yeah, I'm up. Stop shouting!!"

After a long minute, Raito got off the bed. Even in the dark, he remembered every detail of his room. He was glad he at least have that. He went to the bathroom, locking the door behind. Raito looked directly into the mirror, staring intensely at himself. It has been a month and a half since he saw any glimpse of his reflection. His hair had out grown, making it difficult to see his hazel eyes. He really should get a haircut soon. Raito unbutton his shirt, opening it fully. He ran his fingers through his chest and over his visible ribs. He hadn't eaten that much nor did he care. Raito turned his head towards the door as he heard a knock.

"Onii-chan? Are you alright in here?"

Raito rolled his eyes. Honestly, what does she think he was doing? Cutting his wrist or something?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He was prying she would just leave now. But her overly protect instincts for her brother didn't let her.

"Okay. But how long are gonna be in there, Onii-chan?"

Raito sighed. He clearly hear the worry in her voice.

"I'll be out in a little while. I promise."

That seem to satisfy Sayu as Raito heard her leave. He decided he needed a shower after he smelled himself. Raito took all his clothes off and hop in the shower. The icy cold water hit his face, making his body slightly tense. He rarely took cold showers, so he wasn't use to this cold feeling. After a half an hour, he got out, his whole body numb. He grabbed two towels from the rack. One to wrap around his waist. The other to be used to dry his wet hair and face. The first thing he saw as he opened the bathroom door, was a very angry Sayu.

"You lied to me. You said you'll only be in there for a little while. And it past a 'while', Onii-chan!!"

Sayu crossed her arms together, making sure she looked upset.

"Well, actually, I never stated the exact time I'll got out. So technically, I didn't really lie to--

A glare from Sayu, stopped him in mid sentence. She could be very scary when she wanted to be. Raito walked up to Sayu, kneeing down in front of her.

"I'm sorry. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Sayu didn't find it amusing that he thought this was funny. So Raito gave a small smile. Causing Sayu to smile back.

"You're forgiving, Onii-chan."

She left. She hesitated at first, obviously wanted to say more but decided against it. Which Raito was thankfully of. He stood up and went back to his room. He walked over to his closet, taking out his school uniform. He made up his mind that today he would go to school. Doing nothing all day, wasn't appealing anymore. After fully drying his whole body, he threw the towels on the floor. He put on his uniform and went downstairs.

"Come sit down, Onii-chan. I already have your breakfast made."

Raito sat across from Sayu, who already had her uniform on and other school things ready. He stared down at his so-called breakfast and saw it was just plain scramble eggs. He shook his head, very amused. He learned a long time ago that Sayu could only cook the simplest things. Raito shrugged. He was unusually hungry today. Which was very strange as he ate very little. When he finished eating his breakfast, he looked up to see Sayu staring at him.

"What?"

"It's just...Why are you waiting your uniform, Onii-chan? You aren't planning on going to school today, are you?"

"Actually, yes."

Raito picked his dishes, taking them to the kitchen. He missed the shock expression on Sayu's face.

"Are sure you want to?"

Raito went over to her, putting his hand on her head.

"Yes, I sure. You honestly can't expect me to stay at home for the rest of my life. All my injuries are fully healed. So there's nothing to worry about."

Raito quickly her kissed on the head and race out the door, before Sayu could say a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly, school hadn't been a big deal as Raito made out to be. Nobody approached nor asked him any annoying question. There were a few glances or stares by some people but he ignored it. Couldn't let anything get to him. But there were people that talked about him. They thought if they kept their voices really low he wouldn't hear them. Idiots.

Raito directly went to the main office, not knowing which classes to go. He knew it must be different from the classes he took last semester. Asked one of the secretary if she could get his new schedule for him. She kindly told him to take a seat and she will see what she could do.

_"Hey, isn't that Raito Yagami?"_

_"Yeah, it is. What's he doing here?"_

_"To get an education, douche bag."_

_"No, no that. I just thought he would move away or something."_

_"Yeah. Especially how his father died. I would definitely want to leave this city and go somewhere else."_

_"I wonder if he still going to the top student here."_

_"Why wouldn't he be, moron?"_

_"Well, after what happen to him I just assumed that..."_

Raito gritted his teeth. Two freshmen, that were sitting only three seat down, was talking about him as if he couldn't hear them. Idiots. Before Raito could do anything to them, the secretary called him over.

"Yagami-kun, the principal wants to see in his office right now."

Raito nodded to her. He looked pretty calm as he left for the principal office but he was little shocked and curious too. Why would he be send to the principal?

When he made to the office, he saw that the senior counselor was there too. Ms. Halle Lidner. She was beautiful as a lot of the male student and teachers said. As for his principal, Mr. Stephen Gevanni. He was quite handsome as a lot of the female students, teachers and other girls from other schools said. Both has been with this school for about two years. And there also a rumor that both had secretly romantic feels for other. Nonsense. Just because they came from the same town in England, went to the same schools and knew each other their whole life. That doesn't automatically mean they are in love with each other. Seriously, these people needed to get their own lives

"Please, have a seat, Yagami-kun."

He obeyed, sitting beside his counselor, Halle.

"So, how are feeling today, Yagami-kun?"

Raito stared at him for a while before answering.

"I'm fine."

"Good, good."

There was an awkward silence in the room. It hang around for several minutes, until Gevanni spoke again.

"We are concerned about you, Yagami-kun. And about your happiness. You don't seem to be the same person you use to be. You changed"

Raito raised his eyebrow at him. Happiness? Concerned? Who were they trying to fool? Certainly not him. So what are they trying to pull here?

"We been thinking, Yagami-kun. And I think it would be best if you start seeing the school psychiatrist. Three times a week. To talk about your bottled up feeling; to get a grip on your dysfunctional areas."

Psychiatrist? Bottled up feeling? Dysfunction areas? For one entire minute, Raito could not think at all. That was quickly over. How dare they decide things for him as if he were a child. They didn't care like they pretended to be. They weren't truly concerned with his happiness one little bit. Those brainless, ignorant, sons of a--

In that moment, Halle decided to finally speak.

"You have to understand, Yagami-kun. We just think this is best for you and your... current condition."

Current condition? What he have a disease now? He honestly couldn't take this anymore. But Raito couldn't get a word in as Halle continued.

"And what would your father say if he was here? Wouldn't he want you to get as much help as possible?"

Raito gritted his teeth. He closed his right palm, making into a fist. If this bitch says one more thing about his father, he will not be held responsible for his action.

"But if you still against the whole idea of going to a psychiatrist. Then we have no choice but to call your mother here. So all four of us could talk together about it."

Raito paused. The stream of furious words in his head stuttered to a stop. They were still there, but somehow he couldn't find them. Bring his mother here?! Impossible?! Unacceptable?! Out of the question?! It was far too risky!!

"Well, Yagami-kun? We're waiting. Have you come to an decision?"

The principal bite his lower lip, rather nervously. Raito slowly nodded.

"Do you understand?"

Yes. He understood alright.

"Yagami-kun?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree? Are you willing to cooperate with us?"

That sadist bastard. So, Gevanni wanted him to say it twice. To hear the perfect Raito Yagami agree to get help. Pathetic.

"Yes."

Raito blocked out the rest of the conservation. Not caring what they have to say anymore. Then he felt hand on his arm, which belong to Halle.

"I'm really proud of you, Yagami-kun. I'm sure this don't seem much to you. But this is truly a big step. I'm sure your father is proud of you too."

He pulled back sharply so her hand dropped of Raito's arm. He grabbed his book bag and left out of the door. Raito skipped the rest of the day, he didn't have the energy to go to his classes. Especially not after what he hear. Psychiatrist? This has to be joke. Does Raito looked like a person who needed to go to one of those doctors. He wasn't crazy damn. He sighed. He didn't how he was going to get around this.

When Raito finally made home, it was already night outside. He saw Sayu was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Ah, Onii-chan, you're finally home. Come sit down. I almost have dinner ready."

Sayu drop what she was doing as she went to the dinning room to set table for Raito.

"Not hungry."

As Raito was taking off his shoes, Sayu race up to him.

"Onii-chan, are you sick or something?!"

Sayu attempted to put her hand over his forehead, wanting to feeling his temperature but Raito gently brushed her hand away.

"No, Sayu. I just already ate, that's all."

He forced a smile at her, hoping it looked natural. She seemed to had bought the excuse, not the smile.

"Oh...Okay."

Sayu went back to the kitchen, this time only making dinner for one. Raito slowly went upstairs, wanting nothing more but to sleep. He fully knew what was waiting for him if he ever closed his eyes but his body didn't care. It was exhausted. Raito finally realize where he was. In his parents' bedroom.!! How did he manage to pass his own room and end up here of all places!! He sighed. Raito was tempted to sleep here.

No. If he were really smart like everyone say, he'd leave now, go down the hall to his own room and sleep as blamelessly as a baby.

But suddenly exhaustion crashed down on him like a wave. His eyelids felt weighted; his limbs were numb. He just shrugged. Not caring anymore as he collapsed on top of his parents' bed. As he closed his eyes, he could see his mother's face. He held his breath. Even now Raito could almost hear her voice, low and sweet as she sang him one of her lullabies. Then she added, her voice growing softer.

"_You have nothing to worry about, sweet pea. Mommy will always be here when you wake up."_

A lie, Raito thought as he drifted. But a good one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: There it is. I can't believe I actually post it here. I'm far too lazy to write nowdays. But this story just came to me. And it refuse to leave my mind until I wrote or typed.

Before you guys say it, Halle Lidner and Stephen Gevanni aren't OC. If you guys remembered, they are in Near's team, SPK.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this, I see you next chapter--(I hope)

You know how lazy I get, especially since it's the school year and all.


End file.
